More Than Meets The Eye
by darkphoneix
Summary: The Guyver crossover I've always wanted to do but could never get written down. Finally, I managed to make an attempt.
1. Prologue

More Than Meets The Eyes: Prologue  
  
Three men, all powerfully built and possessing bulging muscles, walked  
down the streets of Tokyo, their massive sizes opening up a corridor  
of humanity as they stalked their prey. Each wore a blue and black  
body suit that conformed to their forms perfectly. The thinnest of  
the lot, a man with no hair atop his head, wore mirrored shades to  
conceal eyes that were slitted in a mix of reptilian and feline  
features. The shortest man, barely reaching over seven feet, hid  
behind loosely hanging auburn bangs a vestigial horn that sprouted  
nearly an ince from his forehead. The largest of the men would have  
appeared natural, if not for his immense size.  
  
Their's was not a mission calling for stealth, no, if anything, the  
three...men, were intended to draw attention and spread fear as well  
as apprehend someone of great importance to their cause.  
  
****  
  
Ranma twisted out of the path of a volley of razor sharp bandannas,  
alighting momentarily on the roof of a bakery. From there the  
pigtailed martial artist leaped nearly straight up fifteen meters.  
  
"Damn you, Ranma, don't run away!!! Fight like a man!!!" Ryoga  
roared, tossing three more deadly bandannas at his hated foe. In mid-  
air, Ranma was king, able to seemingly defy gravity at will, but he  
hadn't counted on another attack while preparing to splash P-chan and  
end the fight early. The trio of bandannas weren't a major threat,  
not in the manner that Ryoga intended, though. Ranma was forced to  
largely cancel his forward momentum to avoid serious injury, and even  
then one of the projectiles managed to graze his shoulder, sending a  
spike of pain through his entire left side.  
  
Ranma landed awkwardly, his balance thrown off by the hasty aerial  
manuever. His left arm hung limply at his side and blood flowed from  
the deep gash, only to drip continuously from his finger tips. Ryoga  
sneered, the advantage obviously his. With the tides of battle  
turning, Ryoga's depression began to lighten. He knew that soon he  
wouldn't be able to so much a create a battle aura, so with as much of  
the anger and despair as he could summon from his psyche, Ryoga formed  
a small, pitifully weak shi shi hokadan and flung it at Ranma, hoping  
to at least force his enemy to dodge rapidly and further exacerbate  
his wound.  
  
Unexpectedly, Ranma did not dodge. He stood his ground, slightly  
favoring his right leg, and with an almost casual grace, batted the  
chi bolt aside. The sphere of green energy slammed into the koi pond,  
throwing water and dead fish into a pillar of foam that didn't quite  
reach Ryoga. Ryoga felt depression returning to him as the scene of  
his attack being disregarded so calluously played through his mind  
repeatedly."All I asked for was a little peace," Ranma began,"just  
some time to myself." An angry battle aura of deep blue seeped from  
his skin, brightening noticeably over the area of his damaged  
shoulder. No one noticed the immediate cease in blood loss.  
  
Ranma felt light-headed from loss of blood, but his chi bolstered  
flagging strength and breathed life into a body screaming for  
relief."A couple hours on the roof, maybe some time to work out in the  
dojo. But no, it's always 'Ranma, prepare to die!' or 'Ranma, die!',  
or 'Die, Ranme!'. Well, you bastard, I'm not going to die." As Ranma  
spoke, his aura intensified, going purple as anger mixed with  
confidence, then darkening to nearly black as rage replaced anger."You  
are!!!"  
  
It came in a rush, a tital wave of energy in the form of a beam as  
wide as Ranma was tall and Ryoga had no defense against it. He didn't  
think to dodge, not that he had the necessary speed to accomplish the  
feat, anyway. The force of the blast actually halted momentarily as  
it struck Ryoga, the human equivalent to three inch thick plate armor,  
but it didn't stop, and with a final scream, the lost boy was reduced  
to a half charred, half vaporized mass of cooked flesh.  
  
Before the horror of his actions could set in, Ranma's mind collapsed  
into itself, barely retaining enough energy to carry out basic  
functions.  
  
****  
  
From a hundred miles into the interior of Japan, Zoalord Imakarum  
Mirabilis viewed the event through the eyes of all three of his  
minions. Each had sensory powers specific to its breed and when  
combined into a single file, for lack of a better term, Mirabilis was  
able to determine the boy's bio-energy levels, muscle mass and  
density, as well as bone density. All other relevant information had  
already been gathered by Chronos spies and reliable outside sources.  
  
/Bring him in,/ the Zoalord telepathically ordered his field agents.  
It was a real pity that the other one had been destroyed, his energy  
levels being nearly as high as the main subject's, but that was the  
way of life, the survival of the fittest.  
  
****  
  
The processing tank in which floated the comatose body of Ranma  
Saotome was no ordinary zoaform production unit. Specifically  
designed to heal and enhance the Zoalord breed, it was able to  
introduce a much more varied array of genetic changes and frequencies  
of energy to the subject.  
  
"How many crystals will he need?" Mirabilis asked the gathered  
scientists. Ranma Saotome wasn't meant to be a new Zoalord, he was  
too young and mentally immature for that, but a general to direct the  
forces of Chronos he would be. As a human, the boy had possessed bio-  
energy manipulation abilities that exceeded all zoanoid breeds except  
for the Zoalords themselves, strength nearly that of the strongest of  
hyper zoanoids, and speed that rivalled all Chronos bio-constructs and  
even the Guyver units. Bones nearly as tough as steel and skin as  
resistant to blunt trauma as any Gregole zoanoid, rounded out the  
sheer physical side of the mystery that was Ranma. Telepathic scans  
conducted during the processing revealed an exceptional, if  
underdeveloped mind capable of photographic memory and lightning fast  
thought processes. Locked within the young man's mind were hundreds  
of fighting styles and techniques that used and warped bio-energy or  
the human body in ways never dreamed of by Chronos.  
  
In short, Chronos had a weapon that unaltered could have been a  
valuable asset, but now, with the Zoalord processing nearly complete,  
they had an ace in the hole, an exceptional fighter with powers that  
outstripped anything previously imagined. The power granted to  
Saotome, Mirabilis reflected, made him greater than any other Zoalord,  
but without the greater telepathic abilities that would develop with  
age, Ranma would be as willing a sevant of his masters as the lowest  
of zoanoids.  
  
Zoacrystals were nearly impossible to produce, requiring huge amounts  
of bio-energy to transmute the highly unstable naturally grown  
crystals. The effort was worth the trouble, though. The crystals,  
once finished, began to generate power and could be altered to give  
Zoalords their control over gravity and space."With the exception of  
his main crystal, the subject has been designed for three auxillary  
crystals. Any more than three and the risk of overloading the  
subject's body becomes too great," answered the scientist.  
  
The wraparound visor that Mirabilis wore hid the shocked widening of  
his eyes from the scientists, something he was immensely grateful for.  
When he spoke, his voice was calm and level."Only three?" How could  
Ranma function with only three crystals?  
  
"Yes, my lord. One specifically keyed into gravitational fields, one  
for spatial flux, and another to allow for the mass change from human  
to Zoalord form. The subject's abnormal bio-energy levels have risen  
dramatically throughout the processing and instead of altering this  
trait, we allowed it to expand and simply built the emmiters for the  
crystals into his new form. This saves crystals and makes him less  
vulnerable to debilitating injury if one or more of his crystals is  
severely damaged." The scientist shifted uneasily, hoping that he had  
not presumed too far.  
  
Mirabilis nodded, further astounded and disturbed by Ranma. The boy's  
DNA, while slightly more developed than the average human, didn't  
account for his powers and attempted cloning had met with utter  
failure every time. Ranma would be a lost number, the only member of  
his breed."Give him two more crystals, but keep them dormant. I will  
teach him how to activate them if his others are ever damaged." Five  
crystals was barely a third of the normal requirement for a Zoalord.  
  
****  
  
With the nutrient solution drained , Ranma's body rested in a on the  
slimy bottom of the processing tank. Curled into a fetal position,  
there were no obvious signs of the drastic changes wraught upon his  
body on the genetic level. Even were he to stand and be seen  
completely nude, no physical changes would be discernable. That, too,  
was by design. Ranma was meant to blend into the population, a  
sleeper to be awakened when the time was right. Until then he would  
work in the shadows, undermining the governments investigation into  
Chronos activites and distracting the Guyvers from their destructive  
incursions into Chronos territory.  
  
A telepathic command from Mirabilis and Ranma awoke. Slowly, so as  
not to slip, Ranma stood, brushing back slick hair from his face in  
order to see what of his surroundings his hyperactive senses hadn't  
already revealed. He saw his master, a man looking to be no more than  
twenty five years of age. Ranma knew that he could break the man  
almost effortlessly if not for the power he held over him in the form  
of fully developed telepathy, an ability that could cause him to  
simply die with a thought.  
  
Mirabilis and eleven other Zoalords had participated in the  
reprogramming of their new tool. Together they had instilled  
unquestioning loyalty with intense ambition without decreasing or  
altering his overall intelligence. Sounding simpler than it really  
was, the act had taken nearly a week by itself and left the  
controllers of Chronos weak and exhausted. Knowledge of who he had  
been was left intact and to it was added knowledge of his mission and  
those he would command.  
  
"Well, you made me what I am. If you managed that, the least you  
could do is find me a towel," Ranma snapped.  
  
Mirabilis raised a questioning eyebrow. He had a feeling that he and  
his fellow Zoalords had gotten more out of this bargain than they had  
originally intended.  
  
****  
  
Author's Notes: I've taken some liberties with a few of the aspects  
of the Guver series, but not many and they're really so small that  
you'd really have to know a lot about the series to catch them. This  
is just an idea I had and used to take my mind off of a real whopper  
of a headache. If you want to continue it, that's fine, if not, oh  
well, no biggy. I just thought someone may like to work out how Ranma  
could deal with the changes in his life and what him being evil and  
working for an organization bent on conquering the world and enslaving  
humanity would be like. The idea I have is for Ranma to do some bad  
things, kill a lot of people, maybe even a guyver or two, then gain  
enough telepathic independence to break control of his mind from the  
Zoalords. Then he could go on a new mission against Chronos or  
something. Heh, I just realized that Chronos is supposed to be  
spelled Cronos in the Guyver series, oh well, don't feel like going  
back and changing it.  
  
Let's see, a standard Zoalord can do lots of stuff, but I'm gonna rank  
Ranma up top with Arkanfel(think that's how it's spelled, but I  
haven't watched or read any Guyver in a while, so I could be wrong). 


	2. Chapter 1

More Than Meets The Eye: Chapter 1  
  
Ranma refrained from teleporting to his destination or simply flying,  
either activity easily capable of raising suspiscion and garnering  
undue attention. He wanted to fly, to feel the wind as he defied  
gravity, and his mind was already working out how to eliminate oh so  
many weaknesses from his aerial combat style, but there would be a  
time for that later. Now he had to meet his contact, the experienced  
zoanoid, proto-Zoalord actually, who would teach him what he needed to  
know to fulfill his purpose.  
  
The park bench Ranma seated himself upon groaned under the weight of  
his compact, yet extremely massive body, the oak boards bending  
noticeable. He'd only been able to test out his battle form a few  
times, just enough to work out a new sense of balance and control for  
his nearly twelve foot tall body. His old self would have thought of  
it as cheating, being enhanced like he was, but that was his old self,  
a naive boy with no idea of how the world around him worked.  
  
Arms akimbo, Ranma allowed his head to lean forward in a semblance of  
sleep. No more than a minute passed before he felt, sensed on a dozen  
different levels, the space directly in front of him bending, folding.  
It tore into a great gash that bled light throughout the park, and  
thunder resounded through the trees. People nearby neither saw nor  
heard this display, though, since they only existed within three  
dimensions and could barely percieve those.  
  
He was about to berate the proto-Zoalord for its carelessness when he  
caught an eyefull of its battle form. Female, ten feet tall and  
generously endowed, the lightly furred feline zoaform goggled at him  
for a few moments and shifted back to her human guise, cloths  
returning to her from a higher dimension. Ranma always kept his in  
the eighth, but he'd heard that others preferred the seventh for some  
reason.  
  
Why the woman had goggled became obvious when Ranma saw just 'who' the  
woman was. Kasumi?!?! By all that was holy, Kasumi!!!!!!!??????????  
How could sweet, innocent, holier than thou Kasumi be in with Cronos?  
Admittedly, they didn't seem like the type to care whether their  
members volunteered or not, but Kasumi was always so nice and  
compassionate, hardly the traits a zoanoid almost as powerful as a  
Zoalord would be allowed to retain.  
  
"Ranma, what a pleasant suprise," Kasumi purred. She glided over to  
him, not really floating but appearing to because of the sheer grace  
of her motions. The eldest Tendo daughter lowered herself onto the  
bench beside Ranma and stretched out, placing one arm around Ranma's  
shoulders and another over the back of the bench. The position pushed  
her breasts out quite appeallingly, Ranma noticed. A leather tank top  
and tight blue jeans looked very good on Kasumi, very good indeed.  
  
"Yeah, same here, Kasumi, I guess," Ranma croaked, unable to  
comprehend Kasumi as a member of Cronos. There were only twenty four  
proto-Zoalords in the organization, twenty four who were essentially  
Zoalords without a main power crystals. If the plans he retained in  
his memory were still accurate, Kasumi commanded no less than half a  
million bioengineered super warriors, or would eventually.  
  
"You sound disappointed, Ranma. I'll admit that I hardly expected to  
see you again. We all thought that you had died in the fight when the  
zoanoid team sent to retrieve you arrived. Who's body and blood was  
it?" Kasumi was a little po'ed at her superiors. She'd been the one  
to tell Mirabilis of Ranma and his potential, the least he could have  
done was tell her that Ranma had survived.  
  
"My blood, Ryoga's body," he answered. Leave it to the inept  
officials in Nerima to not actually investigate his death, assuming  
that the blood from his shoulder had been that of the dead body.  
  
Kasumi nodded in understanding. That made sense. Ryoga hadn't been  
seen lately and Akane was getting worried."Well, all that doesn't  
matter now, I suppose. I'll show you to your new residence and fill  
you in on your new identity."  
  
Ranma, unlike most Zoalords, didn't have to transform to access his  
teleportation abilities, and with his rudimentary telepathy, he  
plucked the location of his home from Kasumi's mind and transported  
them there.  
  
****  
  
"Impressive, very impressive," Kasumi said approvingly. They were in  
a small apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo.  
  
Ranma did a quick once over of the residence he didn't really plan on  
using much and nodded to himself. It would do, barely. A little too  
well appointed for a young man living on his own, but that could be  
explained away as the results of a modest inheritance. Ranma aquired  
a solid steel stool from the kitchenette's bar and plopped down,  
looking enquiringly at his underling."So, Kasumi, how did you join  
Cronos?" He didn't specify whether she'd entered voluntarily or not,  
she would tell him, she had too, nothing but another Zoalord could  
deny him.  
  
From the lack of concern or reticence on Kasumi's face, Ranma doubted  
the young woman had been forcibly processed."Hmmm, it was about a  
month before you and your father came to stay with us at the dojo. An  
old friend of mine from high school felt sorry for me and asked me to  
come stay with her for a week, just as a vacation from playing mother.  
One thing led to another and she asked me if I would like a chance to  
make a difference in the world, have a place of power where before I'd  
been an insignificant peon living with and taking care of other peons.  
Needless to say, I jumped at the chance. I didn't really know what I  
was getting myself into, but I was desperate and Cronos was a way out.  
Thinking back on it, I would have been happy to be a lower zoaform,  
but my abnormally high energy levels and a latent psi-gene passed got  
me a place as a PZ." The smiled at Ranma winningly and he couldn't  
help but feel happy for her. The rut she'd been in at the Tendos' had  
been deep, and from his point of view, a form of torture.  
  
"All this time," Ranma said,"all this time you've had so much power  
and you've never interfered with any of the mess in Nerima, even when  
Akane got kidnapped all those times." She was probably under orders to  
keep herself hidden, but Ranma wanted to know for sure.  
  
"Just between you and me," Kasumi whispered conspiratorily, leaning  
down to Ranma,"I don't think very much of Akane. All those times when  
she was kidnapped, I always hoped you wouldn't be able to get her  
back. Despite that, I just couldn't reveal myself. Orders. I'm sure  
you understand."  
  
Ranma nodded. Without the raging hormones and adolescent infatuation  
of his past self, Ranma couldn't find any redeeming qualities in his  
once favored fiance. It was a suprise that Kasumi didn't like the  
girl, though, especially since she had always been so nice to her.  
Well, Kasumi was always nice to everyone.  
  
"In fact," Kasumi continued, an evil grin plastered across her face,  
"I've scheduled Akane for pick up at the earliest possible date. The  
list for processing is quite long, however, and she may remain human  
for a couple more months."  
  
Must be all those broken cinder blocks she'd had to sweep up after  
Akane's practice sessions. Ranma winced, thinking of Akane as a  
zoanoid."Unless I'm mistaken, her anger control will be even less  
pronounced after a successful zoaformation."  
  
Kasumi's grin broadened and she nodded cheerfully."Yep, that's why  
she's going to be part of a radical experiment to create a type of  
zoa-tank/beast of burden. The reprocessing will be so extensive that  
a majority of her brain will revert to its most primitive form. With  
such a simple mind, she won't be able to do more than function in the  
most basic ways without telepathic assistance from a Zoalord, proto-  
Zoalord, or one of the few zoanoid breeds with the ability."  
  
Ranma was having to constantly redefine his image of Kasumi. She was  
like a totally different person inside of the body that everyone knew  
as Kasumi. When the amount of power she now possessed was considered,  
Ranma could see why she would be so heavily reprogrammed. If the old  
Kasumi had been anything like the one he'd thought he knew, she  
wouldn't have used her powers to so much as scare away a mosquito.  
"Anyway, why don't we finish our assignments for the day and catch a  
movie or something?"  
  
****  
  
Mirabilis viewed the meeting through the smallest of telepathic  
connections, lest Ranma or Kasumi detect the monitoring and act  
unnatural. Ranma's more than superhuman traits may be unclonable, but  
there was always a chance that they could be passed on naturally  
through his offspring. Who better to be the mother for such an  
undertaking that Kasumi? He already knew her, in one aspect at least,  
and her high zoaform level would make her much more compatible and  
likely to pass along altered traits than any human woman. Now, if  
Ranma's programming held, all Mirabilis had to do was sit back, be  
patient, and watch.  
  
****  
  
Makoto Kino was a prime find. She had no parents and no relatives  
that would miss her. During the week of her absence for processing,  
only some high school friends had raised any complaints. A forged  
letter complete with proper girl talk quieted them and when Makoto  
returned, no one was the wiser about her change. That she no longer  
had anything to do with her old friends was more a necessity than a  
choice.  
  
Ranma found himself in her class for this reason. During the girl's  
processing, she had been slated to become an agile avian breed of  
zoanoid, severe electrical fluctuations had destroyed an entire wing  
of processing tanks, leaving only Makoto unharmed. Investigation and  
mind probing revealed that the subject possessed a power very much  
like bio-energy but as different as it was similar. No scientiffic  
explanation was reached and the processing had been resumed, this time  
focussing on supplementing the girl's electrical powers and in the  
end, she'd become a hyper zoanoid, a lost number much like Ranma  
himself, powerful and useful, as well as completely unique.  
  
Friends that she now avoided as if they carried the plague also  
harbored such anomolous powers, though of different natures. It was  
Ranma's mission to discern how best to assimilate them into the  
organization without the cost in resources that Makoto's processing  
had.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name's Ranma  
Mirabilis and I'd appreciate it if you tried your best to make him  
feel welcome." The teacher was a zoanoid also, specifically placed  
after Makoto returned to active life. Juuban was a hotbed of  
paranormal activity, sometimes even sprouting a zoanoid-like creature.  
This too Ranma was supposed to investigate. He knew the job would be  
better accomplished in the hands of more experienced and knowledgable  
personnel, but he also knew that this was more of a hands on  
introduction into Cronos affairs 101.  
  
Throughout the day, Ranma perused the minds of zoanoids in the area  
and the memories stored in his mind by the Zoalord leaders of Cronos.  
Makoto was the most powerful zoaform in the area next to himself. Her  
form was vaguely based on the Elegen(1) class hyper zoanoid, but with  
a more chitonous, less gelatonous outer body and a series of beam  
emitters in her palms that concentrated electrical energy into more  
coherent and accurate attacks. If the need ever arose, he could count  
on a dozen Gregole(2) type zoanoids and half as many Vamore(3).  
  
Normally, in an area as large and populous as Juuban, there would be  
ten times that many with a much more diverse stock. The Sailor  
Senshi, of whom Makoto had once been a member, were notoriously  
prejudiced against non-humans, though, and it'd been thought safer to  
keep them in the dark. Not that the girls couldn't be overpowered  
easily enough. They were just too valuable as potential Cronos  
members, and besides, they kept to themselves mostly and took care of  
the occassional extraterrastrial threat.  
  
****  
  
"Hi, I'm Makoto," the girl said casually as she sat down beside Ranma.  
She held two bento boxes in her right hand and he got the definite  
impression that she planned on giving him one of them.  
  
"Ranma," Ranma said, readjusting his position to better view his  
subordinate.  
  
"Are you really related to Him?" she asked almost reverently. Ugh,  
Ranma could tell just what had instilled 'that' into the girl's mind.  
  
  
Ranma sighed and answered,"No, not really. It's just that everyone  
back home thinks I'm dead and I figured I'd steal the bosses name.  
Not like he uses it much. He accepted the offered lunch and  
said,"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." The pair sat in silence, slowly eating their food.  
Ranma wondered if Makoto was such a good cook naturally or if the  
ability had been programmed like her obvious worship of Mirabilis.  
  
Eventually, well really only about five minutes later, Makoto  
asked,"Is it time to start bringing the other girls in?" With the  
question she unconsciously broadcasted intense feelings of loneliness  
and isolation. Orders, actual imperatives had kept her from cherished  
friends, and she would be happy to have them back, even if it meant  
their becoming monsters.  
  
Ranma shrugged."Maybe, maybe not. It depends on what I report back to  
Mirabilis and the other Zoalords. I don't know what they're looking  
for, exactly, but I believe a scientiffic reason for you and your  
friends' powers is a major part of it." Makoto was obviousless  
disappointed, but she was a tempered warrior, accustommed to hardship  
and denial, she would manage. Ranma knew that if she could survive  
three encounters with Guyver units without taking fatal injuries, she  
would manage to wait.  
  
****  
  
"Uh, Kasumi, won't they miss you back at your place?" Ranma asked  
after walking into his apartment and seeing Kasumi cooking something  
on the stove. She wasn't wearing her standard housewife garb, but it  
wasn't her sexy outfit of the day before either, just loose fitting  
shorts and a sky blue t-shirt.  
  
"Most likely," Kasumi replied."I was finally allowed to have a falling  
out with the rest of my family and I made up for lost time. Heh, once  
Nabiki gets out of the hospital I'm sure she'll probably even forgive  
me when Akane starts cooking."  
  
"That's nice." It really was. Ranma found himself drawn to Kasumi in  
a way he'd never felt for any of his other fiances, and even though he  
suspected this was more by design than a natural reaction, he didn't  
mind.  
  
"I've been ordered to report to you for duty and assignment. My stuff  
is in the other bedroom," she said, stirring a steaming pot of  
something that smelled wonderful."I'd like to think that you would  
allow me to stay with you without orders dictating it to be so."  
  
"After all you've done for me over the last year, you know I wouldn't  
mind." Ranma decided that playing clueless boy in the situation would  
be best for as long as he could keep it up. He didn't have the  
ability to tamper with any programming introduced into his mind by the  
other Zoalords, and the almost animal attraction he felt for Kasumi  
wasn't a bad thing, but denying the urge would serve two purposes.  
The exercise would slowly allow him to build his own telepathic powers  
and resistances, as well as piss of Mirabilis who was no doubt waiting  
for a free show.  
  
Kasumi must have sensed Ranma's thought, because she said,"I don't  
like it anymore more than you, but I don't have your strength of will  
and resisting the compulsion will soon become painful for me." Her  
small smile and kind eyes belied the serious of her statement. Ranma  
nodded and went to take a cold shower.  
  
****  
  
Author's Notes: I'm still writing this for now, but only as something  
to distract me for a while so that I can come back to my other fics  
with a fresh mind. It's not proofread and probably had lots of  
mistakes, but like I've said, I don't plan on continuing it. If at  
any time someone wishes to pick up the story from me and continue it  
themselves, e-mail me and if I decide to turn the story over to you,  
I'll send you any info you need of the Guyver series(actually I'm to  
lazy to do that, but I can give you some good links to Gyver info and  
fanfic sites). My e-mail is dark_phoneix@hotmail.com  
  
1) Elegen- A hyper zoanoid that kinda resembles a mega powered  
humanoid jellyfish. They have whip/tentacles that they use to deliver  
electric shocks and they can hover through some kind of electrical  
field imbalance thing or something. They pack some serious voltage.  
  
2) Gregole- Big, green, and reptilian, these guys are the physically  
strongest of the regular zoanoids. Pretty much cannon fodder unless  
dealing with humans and anything less than anti-tank weaponry.  
Guyvers make them into nice little zoabitches.  
  
3) Vamore- Only five to ten times stronger than an average  
human(pretty weak by zoanoid standards) they use their shoulder  
mounted bio-lasers as weapons. Each shoulder pod can build up  
significant charges of energy, and I think that they explode nicely if  
destroyed, but I can't remember for sure. 


End file.
